Talk Dirty to Me RUSSIAN VERSION
by 7troublesome
Summary: компьютер никак не хочет включаться… Где тех.поддержка, черт возьми? Как, надо еще и платить за звонок? Однако, это был чертовски приятный звонок… Зато последствия…
1. Chapter 1

Название: **Talk Dirty to Me – RUSSIAN VERSION**  
Автор (Переводчик): **Ashi-Eiketsu****,** (7troublesome)  
*Бета: **Mlorry**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.  
Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)  
Жанр: романс/юмор  
Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

Разрешение на перевод: **официально ****получено ****у ****автора**

**(officially received from the respected author – Ashi-Eiketsu – thank you dear!)**

**Ссылка на оригинал: ****http****:/****www****.****fanfiction****.****net****/****s****/4560338/1/****Talk****_****Dirty****_****to****_****Me**

Дисклеймер автора: У Саске.  
Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.

Предупреждение автора: **непристойности, которые, естественно, лучше с парнями **

**Саммари**: компьютер никак не хочет включаться… Где тех.поддержка, черт возьми? Как, надо еще и платить за звонок? Однако, это был чертовски приятный звонок… Зато последствия…

**Говори со мной грубо 1/3**

Глава 1

Она была в самом разгаре. Битва между человеком и машиной. Светловолосый студент колледжа сердито посмотрел на свое отражение в пустом экране монитора лэптопа и агрессивно нажал кнопку «Power» на левом углу. Маленький зеленый огонек мигнул и, как и раньше, потускнел до красного, а потом погас.

- Б***ь!, - ругнулся он, с шумом стукнув по столу кулаком.

Вот уже несколько часов он пытался запустить свой новый лэптоп и ничего не получалось. Его глаза метнулись к открытой перед ним брошюре. Да, он даже пожертвовал своим мужским достоинством и прочитал Руководство Пользователя, что прилагалось к компьютеру.

В брошюре, номер отдела технической поддержки пользователей был напечатан жирными черными цифрами, и парень чувствовал, как его мужская гордость удерживает его от набора этого номера. Он проверил соединение между лэптопом и блоком питания и еще раз нажал кнопку. Зеленый… потом красный.

- Черт возьми! - закричал он, подавляя желание запустить лэптоп об стену.

Отбрасывая в сторону гордость, расстроенный парень поднялся из-за стола, быстро прошел к незастеленной кровати своего соседа по комнате и схватил беспроводной телефон, зарытый под одеждой и постельным бельем. Он вернулся назад к адскому лэптопу и уставился на длинный ряд цифр, что могли соединить его с тех.поддержкой.

Они издевались над ним.

Вздыхая, блондин резкими движениями набрал цифры и стал слушать звонки, раздающиеся возле уха.

Соблазнительный женский голос послышался в трубке:

- Спасибо за звонок, как вы оплатите этот разговор?

Блондин нахмурился:

- Надо платить, чтобы поговорить с кем-нибудь?

Женщина издала тихий хриплый смешок:

- Конечно, как еще мы бы зарабатывали деньги?

- Я думал через ваши товары, но я новичок в этом.

-Ну, - промурлыкала женщина, - не волнуйтесь, милый, мы отлично о вас позаботимся. Я соединю вас с нашим лучшим специалистом.

- Лучшим? Здорово!

- Но сначала, пожалуйста, имя и номер кредитной карты.

- Ладно, - ответил парень, доставая из кармана потрепанный, на липучке, бумажник в форме лягушки,- мое имя – Узумаки Наруто.

- Мистер Узумаки, я переключу вас на автоматическую голосовую систему для оплаты, и как только вы закончите, вас переключат на нашего оператора, - сказала женщина.

- Эт-, в его ухе послышался щелчок, и низкий соблазнительный голос сменился механическим мужским.

- Имя.

Наруто закатил глаза. Так много хлопот, чтобы просто связаться с тех.поддержкой и наладить его лэптоп.

- Узумаки Наруто.

- Пожалуйста, введите двенадцатизначный номер кредитной карты.

Наруто повернул свою кредитку, чтобы убрать отблески света с цифр, и набрал двенадцать цифр, выдавленных на карточке.

- Пожалуйста, введите срок истечения действия вашей кредитной карты.

Наруто сделал и это, нажав четыре цифры и ожидая от голоса дальнейших инструкций.

- Ваша карта подтверждена. Пожалуйста, введите дату своего рождения.

Наруто с удивлением уставился на телефон. С каких это пор тех.поддержку волнует возраст их абонентов? Он покачал головой и ввел дату своего рождения 20-тилетней давности.

- Благодарим вас. Пожалуйста, ожидайте, мы переключаем ваш звонок.

Соблазнительную музыку, как в порно фильмах, сменил механический голос. Раздраженный, Наруто откинулся на стуле и в нетерпении забарабанил пальцами по поверхности стола.

Наконец, мелодия оборвалась, и вместо нее в трубке послышался бархатный гортанный мужской голос.

- Добрый день, Наруто, - промурлыкал он глубоким баритоном, посылая дрожь вниз по позвоночнику блондина.

- Наконец-то!- вскричал Наруто, выпрямляясь. - Сколько у вас тут можно ждать обслуживания?

Глубокий тихий смех, показавшийся ему вымученным, послышался на другом конце линии.

- Какие мы нетерпеливые, - проговорил человек, с некоторым напряжением в голосе, - прости, что пришлось ждать.

- Не важно, послушай, ты мне можешь помочь или нет? - спросил Наруто, все больше и больше раздражаясь, по мере того как мужской голос продолжал точками вводить его тело в возбужденное состояние. Ками, какой у парня был сексуальный голос.

- Конечно, я могу помочь тебе, Наруто, - промурлыкал мужчина.

- Отлично, - ответил блондин, - у меня не получается заставить его включиться и работать дальше.

- С этим я могу помочь, - сказал мужчина глубоким голосом, и Наруто закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь восхитительным звуком, резонирующим в ушах.

- И поскольку меня там нет, тебе придется делать то, что я скажу.

- Разве не так все это работает? - спросил блондин в замешательстве.

- Верно,- ответил мужчина, повторяя напряженный тихий смешок, - именно так это и работает.

- Отлично! - воскликнул Наруто. - Начнем.

- Ладно, во что ты одет?

Наруто отодвинул телефон от уха и уставился на него с недоверием. Чем этот парень обкурился? Он снова поднес трубку к уху.

- Какая разница, во что я одет? - сказал Наруто со злостью.

- Это помогает создать нужное настроение, - послышался сдавленный ответ.

- Послушай, приятель, мне абсолютно наплевать на настроение! Я просто хочу наладить чертов компьютер, - закричал Наруто.

- Послушай, добе, я не-, - внезапно прервал свою речь парень, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного. - Компьютер? О чем ты болтаешь?

- Теме! Я тебе не добе! - заорал Наруто в телефон, сжимая трубку от гнева. В какие игры играет этот осел? - Перестань вести себя, как тупица, и скажи мне, как наладить мой компьютер!

Парень на другом конце линии какое-то время молчал, а потом снова заговорил:

- Ты позвонил, чтобы тебе наладили компьютер?

- Без балды, Шерлок, какого еще черта мне звонить в тех.поддержку? За кулинарными рецептами? - не выдержал Наруто.

- Хм, - сказал другой парень, это прозвучало так, словно он раздумывал.

После минутной тишины, нетерпение Наруто достигло своего предела.

- ТЕМЕ! Ты поможешь мне или нет?

- Ты включил его в сеть, болван?

Наруто прорычал утвердительный ответ и подавил желание обругать парня, что медленно действовал ему на нервы.

- Ты включил питание?

- Конечно, включил, ты, бесполезный чертов теме! Я уже сделал все, что мог! Включил в розетку, нажал эту чертову кнопку, и все что он сделал - моргнул и сдох! Еще две секунды и я брошу трубку, разобью его бейсбольной битой и притворюсь, что это твоя рожа!

- Ты даже не знаешь, как я выгляжу, добе, - ответил парень.

- Теме, - прорычал Наруто.

Сдержанный голос тихо рассмеялся, на этот раз по-настоящему развеселившись, и Наруто почувствовал пламя, вспыхнувшее внизу живота.

- Знаешь, добе, твой голос становится очень сексуальным, когда ты злишься, - сказал парень, в его голосе добавилось соблазняющих ноток.

Гнев внутри блондина внезапно потух, а пламя в животе оживилось и вспыхнуло. Загорелые щеки покраснели, и он вздрогнул, не смотря на жар, бешено несущийся по всему телу.

- Что-то имеешь против, теме? - прошипел Наруто, неловко ерзая на стуле.

- Ничего, добе, - промурлыкал другой парень, растворяя оскорбление и меняя его на прозвище, - мне просто любопытно, как ты выглядишь, такой разгоряченный.

- Извращенец! Перестань так говорить!

От парня послышался еще один хриплый смешок.

- Не могу устоять, добе. В твоем голосе что-то есть. Как ты выглядишь?

- Не скажу.

- В чем дело, На-ру-то? Ты настолько безобразный? Уродливый?

Снова гнев Наруто взорвался.

- Пошел ты, теме! Вовсе нет!

- Докажи.

- Шесть футов два дюйма, загорелый, взъерошенные светлые волосы, голубые глаза, и стройное мускулистое тело благодаря кикбоксингу, - похвалился Наруто.

- Хммм, ты натуральный блондин?

- А?

- Говорят, есть только один способ проверить, натуральный ли цвет волос, - хрипло сказал другой парень.

- Ты перестанешь так говорить, _извращенец_? - медленно проговорил Наруто, краснея все сильнее.

- Мне нравятся взъерошенные волосы, - сказал парень на другом конце, словно Наруто ничего перед этим не сказал. - Они мягкие?

Наруто нахмурился и рассеянно провел пальцами по своим ярким светлым прядям. Его волосы действительно были довольно мягкими. Наверное, из-за нового кондиционера, который Сакура заставила его купить, когда вытащила его в торговый комплекс.

Внезапно понимая, что делает, Наруто выдернул блуждающую руку из волос и сильно покраснел.

- Ты заткнешься, наконец, и поможешь мне наладить компьютер?

- Но Наруто, я просто хочу отработать твои деньги, - проурчал парень.

- Тогда наладь мне компьютер! - воскликнул блондин.

На другом конце послышался тихий вздох.

- Было бы проще, если я видел, в чем проблема. Я не могу определить, что не так, сидя в офисе.

- Ну, если тебе надо приехать, чтобы все починить, то приезжай ко мне. Я пошлю за тобой чертово такси, если придется, - сказал Наруто.

На другом конце послышался еще один хриплый смешок.

- К сожалению, компания больше не разрешает мне выезжать на дом.

- Почему нет?

- Потому что в последний мой выезд, мои поступки были… не совсем профессиональными.

Тон голоса парня прямо сочился прозрачным намеком и страстью. Эротичные образы, которые возникали в воображении Наруто благодаря восхитительным горловым звукам, заставляли пламя по всему телу разогреться до температуры в несколько десятков. Проглатывая комок в горле, блондин заерзал на стуле, совершенно забыв про компьютер, и позволил любопытству победить здравый смысл.

- И что ты сделал?

- Больше, чем требовалось. Но я не мог сопротивляться. А он точно не жаловался.

От этой мысли член Наруто напрягся, но это произошло скорее от слов парня. "**Он**точно не жаловался".

- И как тебя поймали? - спросил Наруто, проклиная свой голос, ставший более глубоким от возбуждения.

- Ну, думаю, из-за меня клиент остался неудовлетворенным, и он позвонил опять за повторной… услугой.

Наруто снова заерзал.

- Сомневаюсь, что ты _настолько_ хорош, теме.

Другой парень фыркнул.

- Если бы я был там, ты бы уже к этому времени извивался в экстазе.

- Ой, правда? - скептически спросил Наруто.

- Мммм… я разложу тебя прямо на полу, и ты будешь скрыт от меня только простыней. Ты будешь лежать между моих широко расставленных ног, я буду нагибаться к тебе, ведя рукой по поверхности ткани. Я прижму свой твердый член к твоему, скользя своими пальцами по твоим губам и твоим светлым волосам. Ты чувствуешь? Чувствуешь мою руку? Чувствуешь мое дыхание на своей шее, когда я наклоняюсь ближе?

Наруто застонал, когда восхитительный баритон завибрировал в его ухе, и его воображение стало рисовать картину, описываемую другим парнем. Наруто мог чувствовать эту руку, так близко от того места, где он хотел, чтобы она была, и все же так далеко. Он мог чувствовать теплое дыхание на своем горле, когда парень с сексуальным голосом нагибался над ним. Его разгоряченное тело начало испытывать дискомфорт, и Наруто быстро скинул рубашку.

На другом конце послышался хриплый смешок.

- Становится жарко, Наруто?

- Пошел ты, теме, - прорычал Наруто без своей обычной горечи.

- Нет, нет, это я буду трахать **тебя**, добе, - поддразнил его парень. - Возьми и потрогай рукой свое горло там, где чувствуешь пульс.

Наруто помедлил, но сделал, как ему сказали, и нажал двумя пальцами на участок, где под кожей бешено стучал пульс.

- Я буду медленно ласкать это место своим ртом, - мурлыкал парень, - спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Влажное тепло моего языка будет пробовать на вкус, гладить, ласкать каждый дюйм твоей кожи.

Наруто застонал в ответ, его рука бессознательно скользнула вниз по торсу, лаская каждый дюйм кожи мучительно медленным движением.

- Твой пульс скачет, верно, добе? Я чувствую его удары на твоей коже под своими губами. Чувствую каждый толчок, когда мои губы медленным движением спускаются вниз по мягкой коже твой груди. Я остановлюсь на твоих сосках, ты их чувствуешь? Затвердевшие и изнывающие от боли по мне? Я не обделю их вниманием. Один будет в моей руке, другой у меня во рту.

Наруто застонал и слегка подался бедрами вперед, его брюки заметно оттопырились, когда его пальцы скользнули под ткань, под боксеры подразнить спрятанные там жесткие волосы. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, в то время как он позволял этому сексуальному голосу контролировать свои движения, приближаясь все ближе и ближе к наслаждению, которого страстно желал.

- Что мне теперь с тобой сделать, Наруто? - промурлыкал парень.

Звук на стыке рычания и стона вырвался у блондина, когда его пальцы едва ощутимыми движениями начали касаться разгоряченного члена, и другой парень издал короткий тихий смешок.

- Хочешь знать, что мне хочется сделать с тобой, - тихо поддразнил он, - хочешь услышать?

- Да, - вздохнул Наруто, кусая губу.

- Я хочу сосать тебя, - застонал парень, начиная говорить, словно ему тоже не хватало воздуха. - Я хочу взять весь этот восхитительный член, что ты держишь, в свой рот и попробовать его вкус, лизать его, сосать его. Сначала я буду играть с его кончиком, обводя языком вокруг, удерживая его губами на месте, пока я развлекаюсь.

Наруто хрипло застонал, когда его рука стала имитировать сцену, разыгрывавшуюся в его воображении: соблазнительный рот, обернутый вокруг его изнывающего члена и сосущий головку, словно это был чертов леденец. Его пальцы сжались вокруг головки его члена, и он потер кончик, в то время как, парень, шепчущий ему на ухо, продолжал описывать умопомрачительный минет, ради которого стоило убить.

- Когда я закончу дразнить тебя, то возьму в рот целиком. До самого основания, и заставлю тебя умолять дать тебе кончить. Но ты этого не получишь, - парень усмехнулся, - я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, когда я буду внутри тебя.

Наруто сильнее сжал руку и громко задышал. Он был так чертовски близко.

- Сними свои брюки, Наруто, - приказал голос, мягкий, словно шелк.

Полностью охваченный происходящим, и совершенно забывший о поломанном компьютере, Наруто встал со стула и, спотыкаясь, пошел в спальню, пользуясь своей свободной рукой, чтобы расстегнуть и стащить брюки. Теперь, полностью голый, он бросился на кровать и начал гладить себя, когда голос снова заговорил.

- Ты будешь лежать подо мной. Разгоряченный, тесный и готовый впустить меня. Скользя своими руками по твоим ногам, я раздвину их, открывая моему взгляду эту соблазнительную маленькую дырочку.

Рука Наруто оставила его сгорающий от желания член, и вместо этого отправилась к отверстию под яичками, его ноги уже были раздвинуты навстречу двигающейся руке. С грубым стоном Наруто позволил своей руке легко коснуться тугого кольца мускулов, воображая, что это делает парень с соблазнительным голосом.

- Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

- Нет, - простонал Наруто.

- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Наруто, - хрипло прошептал парень Наруто в ухо.

- Пожалуйста, - взмолился блондин, - не останавливайся.

- Скажи мне, Наруто, - прорычал голос.

- Хочу кончить, - попросил, задыхаясь, Наруто.

- Тебе придется сделать это за меня, Наруто, - приказал парень. - Трахни себя. Закрой глаза и трахни себя для меня. Позволь мне услышать, как ты кончаешь.

Наруто вообразил парня с этим голосом, возвышающегося над ним; он почувствовал проникновение в свое отверстие, изумительное давление, присутствие внутри себя.

Пронзающее.

Ищущее.

Ласкающее.

- О господи, - застонал блондин, подаваясь навстречу пронизывающим ритмичным толчкам, - еще.

- Быстрее, Наруто, - повторил голос с нарастающим нетерпением, - кончи для меня.

Белизна свернула за закрытыми веками Наруто, когда он прокричал свое удовольствие, его семя выплеснулось ему на ноги и грудь. Смутно он услышал приглушенный стон парня, который заговорил его до оргазма, но Наруто был настолько расслаблен, что не обратил внимания.

- Надеюсь, я отработал твои деньги, - проговорил хриплый голос, перед тем как Наруто услышал в трубке гудки.

Выключив телефон, Наруто отбросил трубку и закрыл глаза. Самый чертовски лучший звонок в его жизни.

-Смена места действия-

- Хороший звонок?

Учиха Саске поднял взгляд, его бледные щеки были окрашены розовым, брови покрыты капельками пота, а рука все еще сжимала уставший член, который к счастью был скрыт из вида столом, за которым он сидел.

Босс Саске, Саннин Тсунаде, стояла, прислонившись к дверному косяку маленького личного офиса, в котором работал Учиха. Ухмылка играла на губах более взрослой женщины, пока она с пониманием рассматривала своего служащего.

Саске облизал пот с верхней губы и выпрямился, его собственная ухмылка заиграла на губах, когда он снова обрел свою невозмутимость. В ответ он спокойно показал свою покрытую спермой руку и вытер ее салфеткой, что всегда держал поблизости от стола для тех редких случаев, когда она могла понадобиться.

- Ну? Я не думаю, что когда-либо видела, чтобы ты так реагировал на какой-то звонок. Он был хорош?

Брюнет закрыл глаза, пока образ абонента, который он создал в своем воображении и с которым он провел полчаса, доводя его до оргазма, кружил в его уме. Он не смог бы объяснить, почему он почувствовал то желание, которое должен был чувствовать только его клиент. Много времени прошло с тех пор, когда разговор с клиентом заставлял Саске почувствовать нечто, кроме раздражения и нетерпения.

Но было что-то особенное в голосе Удзумаки Наруто, если это вообще было его настоящее имя. Было что-то особенное в этом невинном пламени в голосе у другого парня, в этих восхитительных протяжных и хриплых стонах, которые он так старался вытянуть из него.

- Да, - сказал он, наконец, голосом все еще наполненным страстью, - Это был хороший звонок.

-Конец части 1/3-


	2. Chapter 2

Название: **Talk Dirty to Me – RUSSIAN VERSION**  
Автор (Переводчик): **Ashi-Eiketsu****,** (7troublesome)  
*Бета: **Mlorry**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.  
Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)  
Жанр: романс/юмор  
Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

Разрешение на перевод: **официально ****получено ****у ****автора**

**(officially received from the respected author – Ashi-Eiketsu – thank you dear!)**

**Ссылка на оригинал: ****http****:/****www****.****fanfiction****.****net****/****s****/4560338/1/****Talk****_****Dirty****_****to****_****Me**

Дисклеймер автора: У Саске.  
Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.

Предупреждение автора: **непристойности, которые, естественно, лучше с парнями **

**Саммари**: компьютер никак не хочет включаться… Где тех.поддержка, черт возьми? Как, надо еще и платить за звонок? Однако, это был чертовски приятный звонок… Зато последствия…

**Говори со мной грубо 2/3**

Часть 2

Наруто сидел на последней за день лекции, его оцепеневший взгляд был направлен на стену, а его профессор жужжал и жужжал про захватывающий мир экономики.

Уже прошел почти месяц с того случайного звонка, а Наруто все еще думал о нем. Он был в ужасе, когда по почте получил счет из телефонной гей компании. После долгих раздумий и поисков, Наруто обнаружил, что вместо того, чтобы набрать номер тех.поддержки компьютерной компании – цифры 800, он случайно набрал цифры 900 – номер «Телефонная Гей Линия Саннин». Однако, когда все исследования были проделаны, Узумаки решил, что это был самый лучший способ потратить 60 долларов в его жизни.

Даже когда он сидел на нудной лекции по экономике, Наруто вспоминал этот голос, вкрадчивый обольстительно глубокий и мягкий словно шелк. Ему все еще снились сны об этом голосе, что вызывал у него такую сильную эрекцию, как никогда раньше.

- Эй, Наруто, пойдем!

Светловолосый студент резко вернулся к реальности с тем, чтобы заметить, что класс уже опустел, и его лучший друг и сосед по комнате ждет его у двери, а у него самого имеется еще одна эрекция, стоящая по стойке "смирно".

Киба Инудзука увидел остекленевший взгляд однокурсника и вздохнул. У его лучшего друга определенно были проблемы. Он страстно желал парня, с которым никогда не встречался и которого никогда не видел. Киба знал, что Наруто был несколько эксцентричным, но это выходило за рамки даже для него.

- Наруто, ты думал над тем, чтобы обратиться за профессиональной помощью? У тебя серьезные проблемы, - пошутил Инудзука.

Наруто хмуро посмотрел на него, но серьезное выражение лица было испорчено ярким румянцем, покрывшим загорелое лицо, когда он нервно заерзал, чтобы ослабить давление ткани на свою эрекцию.

- Заткнись, Киба!, - вскричал Узумаки, - Ничего не могу с этим поделать!

Киба положил руку на плечо парня.

- Блонди, мы с тобой друзья вот уже восемь лет. Верь мне, я заявляю, что ты – ненормальный.

Наруто вздохнул.

- Знаю… но ничего не могу поделать с реакциями своего тела, - возразил он тихо.

Киба открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но был резко прерван пятном розового, что внезапно появилось и набросилось на двух парней, словно пьявка.

- У меня прекрасные новости! - прокричала розовая кровопийца, крепко сжимая двух друзей.

Обнаружив в «пьявке» свою подругу трехлетней давности, Харуно Сакуру, Наруто изобразил вымученную улыбку и обнял ее в ответ. Киба, однако, был менее дружелюбен.

- Сакура! Я не могу дышать, черт возьми! Пусти! - закричал брюнет.

Сакура высокомерно засопела и выпустила двух парней.

- Так грубо.

- И что за прекрасные новости? - Наруто широко улыбнулся и обнял девушку за талию.

Хмурый взгляд, которым Сакура смотрела на Кибу, внезапно сменился зловещей улыбкой:

- Меня пригласили на большущую вечеринку, завтра, ее организует семья Учиха.

У Кибы поднялась бровь.

- Учиха? То есть Учиха, президент этого Университета?

- Ага, - ухмыльнулась Сакура

Наруто присвистнул:

- Впечатляет.

Девушка кивнула:

- Знаю. Я так волнуюсь, но мне нужно одолжение.

- Что? - Киба и Наруто спросили одновременно.

- Мне нужен парень, - ответила розово-волосая девушка.

- Извини, - отклонил предложение Киба, засовывая руки в карманы пиджака, - У меня свидание с Хьюгой Хинатой, которое я не отменю, даже если буду на смертном одре.

Пригвоздив Наруто неприятным взглядом, Сакура выжидательно посмотрела на него, словно бросая ему вызов, если вдруг он откажется.

- Но Сакура, - заныл блондин, - ты же знаешь, что я – на несколько скрюченной стороне гетеросексуальности.

Девушка дала Наруто подзатыльник и закатила глаза.

- Знаю, тупица. Я не прошу тебя остепениться или заняться сексом. Мне просто нужен эскорт.

- Мне придется одеть костюм?

- Да.

- Ненавижу вечерний костюм, - пожаловался Наруто.

- Ну же, это всего на пару часов. Там будут бесплатная еда, напитки и бесплатный паркинг, - возразила Сакура. - Кроме того, ты мне должен, Узумаки.

- Я не пойду, и ты меня не заставишь, - заявил блондин.

На следующий вечер, разодетый в пух и прах Наруто мог быть обнаружен прислонившимся к стене, в хорошо сидящем на фигуре, черном в тонкую полоску смокинге с ярким оранжевым галстуком. Сакура болтала со своей лучшей подругой, Яманака Ино, пока с ней флиртовал странный парень в зеленом костюме. В тот самый момент, когда они вошли в высококлассный роскошный особняк, Харуно исчезла и не появлялась рядом с ним в течение всех двух часов, что они там находились.

Делая медленный глоток шампанского, Наруто внимательно оглядел комнату. Он не знал никого, кроме Сакуры, и не испытывал особенного желания заводить друзей. Пребывая в задумчивости, он осушил свой бокал шампанского, практически не заметив, и нахмурился, обнаружив его пустым. От своего места возле стены, Наруто отправился к отрытому бару на противоположной стороне комнаты.

Можно подумать, он собирался пережить все это без еще одной порции алкоголя.

Пока Узумаки пробирался сквозь толпу гостей к бару, Сакура заметила его слегка расфокусированный взгляд и раскрасневшиеся щеки, и поняла, что ему осталось выпить всего один бокал, чтобы оказаться полностью пьяным. Когда Наруто проходил мимо, она схватила его за локоть и потянула к себе.

- Это мой друг и эскорт Наруто, - прощебетала она радостно, представляя Узумаки парню, что пытался ухаживать за ней, - Наруто, ты знаком с Ино, а это – Рок Ли.

- Знакомство с тобой - настоящая радость, Наруто», - поприветствовал парень в зеленом.

Наруто кивнул:

- Мг… ага, взаимно.

Он попытался высвободиться, но Сакура еще сильнее сжала его руку и бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд, который ясно говорил "Двинешься - умрешь".

Наруто смирился с судьбой и просто стоял рядом с девушкой, пока она продолжала разговаривать с Ино и Роком Ли.

- Ничего себе…

Наруто поднял взгляд от мозаичного пола, который он сосредоточенно рассматривал, и повернулся к подруге, которая, раскрасневшись, и открыв рот, смотрела чуть повыше плеча Ино. Все, как один, Наруто, Ино и Рок Ли повернулись посмотреть, что так потрясло девушку.

Глаза Наруто расширились от вида умопомрачительно сногсшибательного парня. Самым ошеломляющим и притягивающим внимание блондина были не четко очерченные черты лица и не мрачный внешний вид парня, а витающее вокруг него высокомерие.

- Кто это? - пробормотала Ино в благоговении наблюдая, как мрачный Адонис беседовал с группой мужчин, стоящих рядом с ними.

Сакура облизала свои сухие губы:

- Это сын президента Учихи. Это -

- Итачи.

Наруто застыл от бархатного баритона, послышавшегося позади него, узнав тот самый восхитительный голос, что изводил пыткой его мысли и заставлял каждый нерв в его теле воспламеняться. Краем глаза Наруто заметил стройного темноволосого парня, что стремился подобраться поближе к другому человеку, что ввел толпу в состояние благоговения. Тот, которого назвали Итачи, повернулся и направил холодный взгляд на более молодого человека, пытающегося завладеть его вниманием.

- Да, Саске.

Саске подошел к Итачи, и Наруто обнаружил, что он находится достаточно близко от них, чтобы слышать их беседу. Ему не слышны были слова, которыми обменивались мужчины, но звук этого голоса резонировал в его голове, запуская воспоминания.

Жар.

Страсть.

Удовольствие.

С глазами, расширившимися от неожиданности и страха, Наруто, наконец, обрел самообладание и поспешил прочь от Сакуры, в отчаянной попытке убраться, прежде чем сделает какую-нибудь глупость.

Но, конечно, будучи самим собой, он все-таки сделал нечто «из ряда вон».

Не обращая внимания на то, куда он идет, Наруто врезался в официанта, несущего поднос с пустыми бокалами из-под шампанского. Блондин отскочил назад и упал на пол, стекло последовало за ним и разбилось. Кусочки мерцающих осколков беспорядочно рассыпались вокруг него, и капли шампанского пристали к его коже и одежде.

Тишина заполнила комнату, пока все смотрели на Узумаки, лежащего на полу с широко открытыми глазами. И так же внезапно, как оно началась, молчание было прервано.

- Наруто! Ты в порядке? - закричала Сакура, стараясь пробраться к своему упавшему другу.

Голубые глаза переместились на молодую женщину, но застыли, когда встретились с острыми и темными, словно оникс, вместо зеленых. Наруто еще раз охватила паника, в этот раз с примесью унижения, резким движением он встал, игнорируя кусочки стекла, что врезались в его ладони, и выбежал из бального зала. Узумаки абсолютно четко осознавал, что за его бегством наблюдают тысячи глаз, но понятия не имел о сузившихся черных зрачках, что светились удивлением, озорством и страстным желанием.

-Смена места действия-

Учиха Саске редко удивлялся. Но один реализовавшийся шанс из миллиона на то, что таинственный светловолосый абонент, звонивший в прошлом месяце, будет присутствовать на вечеринке его отца, определенно его ошарашил.

Не то, чтобы он это показал.

Учиха не демонстрирует внутренние эмоции на публике. Это было одним из многих правил знаменитой семьи. Например, таких как, «Ни один Учиха не запятнает честь своей семьи скандальными происшествиями, занятиями или действиями». Конечно, в то время как правила никогда не нарушались, иногда они несколько искажались, как например, теперешняя временная работа Саске оператором на телефонной гей линии. Работа была местью его брату за преднамеренное раскрытие родителям того факта, что его сексуальные предпочтения были несколько мужского свойства.

Кстати о сексуальных предпочтениях, младшему Учихе надо было поймать кое-какого блондина.

Саске извинился и, оставив своего брата вместе с советом директоров университета, спокойно вышел из зала и вошел в фойе особняка. Заметив молоденькую официантку, расставляющую на подносе напитки, Саске быстро подошел к ней, напугав ее так, что она чуть их не разлила.

- Проходил ли здесь блондин? - бесстрастно спросил он.

Покрасневшая от неловкости, девушка кивнула:

- Да, сэр, молодой человек взлетел по ступеням, словно на пожар.

Саске повернулся и поднялся вверх по изгибающейся лестнице, больше не обращая на официантку никакого внимания. Чем выше он поднимался, тем тише становилась какофония звуков из бального зала, тем сильнее он чувствовал нежный пряный запах, что висел в воздухе, и тем острее он осознавал тот факт, что где-то в его доме прятался человек, интригующий его больше, чем кто-либо за долгое-долгое время.

Достигнув второго этажа, Саске уставился на ряд дверей вдоль коридора, зная, что одна из них скрывает его «приз». За дверью номер один не было ничего, кроме рабочего кабинета его отца. Все та же строгие темные апартаменты, какими они были всегда, не тронутые яркостью блондина. Закрыв дверь, Саске обдумал выбор между дверью напротив кабинета и дверью рядом с ним, и остановился на последней.

К его радости, комната оказалась спальней для гостей, в которой он часто останавливался, когда навещал родителей, и, что самое важное, комнатой, которую выбрал Наруто.

Саске прислонился к дверному косяку, с удовольствием наблюдая за ним. Парень с золотистыми волосами сидел на голубой атласной постели, повернувшись к большому окну, выходящему на просторную лужайку перед домом, его локти были на коленях, а лицо спрятано в ладони.

Саске оценил внешний вид блондина, его смятый костюм и расстроенную позу, и решил, что он никогда не видел ничего более желанного в своей жизни. Парень определенно не врал, когда описывал себя по телефону в тот день.

Он был просто загляденье.

Взъерошенные волосы цвета лепестков подсолнуха рассыпались ореолом вокруг головы и обрамляли загорелое лицо с розовыми лепестками губ и полу стертыми отметинами словно кошачьи усы, и глазами, такими голубыми и яркими, что напоминали колокольчики. Костюм скрывал тело, но Саске был уверен, что оно в такой хорошей форме, как ему сказали.

Учиха ухмыльнулся, парень определенно сказал правду. Вплоть до своего имени.

Наруто.

Саске вошел дальше в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь с тихим щелчком, который почти оглушительно прозвучал в тишине комнаты.

Наруто резко вздрогнул от неожиданно раздавшегося звука и повернул голову к незваному гостю. Он почувствовал, как вся кровь отлила от его лица при виде младшего сына семейства Учиха. Парня, который спровоцировал его на беседу, полностью изменившую его жизнь. Парня, о котором он фантазировал несколько недель.

В то время как Наруто пытался предотвратить сердечный удар, темноволосый парень оставался невозмутимым, что дало Узумаки слабую надежду на то, что, может быть, парень не сложил головоломку о том, кто он.

- П-простите, мистер Учиха, мне просто нужно было место п-привести себя в порядок, - заикаясь, произнес блондин, поднимаясь с роскошной широкой постели.

Медленно подходя поближе к Наруто, Саске поднял руку, ослабляя узел галстука, затем с резким звуком сдернул его с шеи и отбросил в сторону. Он плавно снял пиджак и аккуратно положил на прикроватный столик.

Небесно-голубые глаза Наруто расширились, а щеки еще больше покраснели, когда Учиха продолжил раздеваться, скидывая туфли и расстегивая пуговицы на воротнике, обнажая бледную кожу ключиц.

Наруто попытался быстро выйти из комнаты:

- Я у-уже ухожу.

Как только Узумаки опустил загорелую руку на ручку двери, полный соблазна голос, что поселился в его мыслях, заговорил.

- Куда это ты собрался, _добе_?

Вспышка желания электрическим разрядом пронзила его тело, несмотря на то, что его сердце готово было выскочить из груди от страха… или, может быть, от волнения. Треклятый голос приводил Наруто в замешательство. Он не мог даже пошевелиться, сердце стучало у него в ушах, а вся кровь, что была в теле, устремилась вниз.

В направлении застывшего студента колледжа послышались тихие шаги. И пара рук, покрытых белыми рукавами рубашки, появилась по обеим сторонам головы Наруто, поймав его в ловушку.

Саске прильнул к нему и прикоснулся губами к ушной раковине Наруто.

- Конечно, ты не собираешься уходить, пока не отработаешь мои деньги, - выдохнул он.

Парень, пойманный между дверью и телом Учихи, напрягся и сумел повернуться лицом к лицу так, что их разделяли только дюймы пространства и его руки, прижатые к груди Учихи в попытке отстраниться.

- Что ты имеешь в виду под "отработать твои деньги"? - прорычал Наруто, его заикание, вызванное страстью, сменилось негодованием.

Саске ухмыльнулся, полностью прижимая блондина к двери.

- Эти стаканы, что ты разбил, и разлитое шампанское были достаточно дорогими, _добе_. Мы должны обсудить оплату в качестве возмещение убытка.

Наруто сердито уставился на самодовольного брюнета, страсть уступила место гневу.

- Ты думаешь, что я собираюсь за это платить? Это была случайность! И я уверен, что как Учиха, ты можешь себе позволить пару разбитых стаканов.

Саске издал глубокий смешок.

- Разговор не про то, что я могу себе позволить, а про гордость. Я готов обсудить альтернативные способы оплаты.

Наруто открыл рот:

- О чем ты говоришь?

- Я знаю, что не один я вспоминаю прошлый месяц, добе, - сказал Саске, проводя губами по тому месту шее Наруто, где бешено колотился пульс. - Разве мы не обязаны исследовать эту восхитительную искру, возникшую между нами?

Узумаки проглотил возникший в горле комок и через силу старался придумать ответную реплику, но все его мысли были уничтожены, когда эти бледные тонкие губы передвинулись с его шеи и взяли губы Наруто заложниками в войне между их страстными желаниями.

Почти в ту же секунду страсть воспламенила их тела, и то, что началось медленно и нерешительно, стало яростным и диким. Бледные руки схватили загорелые и прижали их к двери, пока их губы сражались за власть. Прикусывая нижнюю губу блондина, Саске захватил контроль над поцелуем и провел языком по покрасневшей от укусов плоти, прежде чем исследовать теплую мягкую полость рта Наруто. Бедра познакомились друг с другом, когда две эрекции столкнулись под тканью их брюк.

Наруто оторвался от Саске, чтобы набрать воздуха, а Учиха сконцентрировался на незнакомой территории кожи, покрывающей подпрыгивающий кадык меньшего по росту парня.

- Что я сказал в тот день? - спросил Саске, неторопливо прикусывая нежную загорелую шею.

Наруто попытался что-то сказать, но с его губ слетел только сдавленный стон, когда Учиха дьявольски прикусил участок кожи, которым завладел. Его воображение никогда не было таким удачным.

- А, вспоминаю, - прошептал брюнет, оставляя поцелуй открытым ртом на кровоподтеке, что он только что сделал, - я хотел разложить тебя на полу.

Саске отодвинулся назад и послал задыхающемуся блондину соблазнительную улыбку:

- Я все-таки стараюсь выполнять свои обещания.

Сказав это, Учиха схватил лацканы костюма Наруто, оттащил его от двери и толкнул на мягкий светлый ковер. Узумаки зашипел, когда его задница ударилась об пол, и попытался сесть, но Саске примостился на его бедрах.

- Теме, разве это было нужно? Рядом с нами чертова кровать.

Саске прижал Наруто к полу и прикусил его нижнюю губу в попытке заставить его замолчать.

- Я же сказал, что разложу тебя на полу, разве нет? Следующий раз будет на кровати.

Наруто сердито посмотрел на брюнета, но свирепый взгляд был испорчен густым румянцем на его щеках и вспухшими кричаще-сексуальными губами.

- С чего ты взял, что будет следующий раз? Черт! С чего ты взял, что вообще что-то будет?

- Вот с чего, - прорычал Саске, нажимая своими бедрами на бедра блондина, сталкивая свою эрекцию с эрекцией Наруто.

Узумаки подавил стон, и Саске стал дергать другого парня, пока не снял с него пиджак, галстук и рубашку. Ощущение гладкой кожи Учихи на коже Наруто, вырвало его из вызванного страстью оцепенения. Узумаки замер от прикосновений Саске, удивляясь, какого черта он делает.

Это был Саске чертов Учиха! Протеже и сын президента Учихи Фугаку, что окончил университет два года назад

Наруто начал отталкивать брюнета от себя, но Учиху было не сдвинуть. Вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, брюнет укусил особенно чувствительное место на шее Наруто, что заставило того подать бедра вперед от неожиданности, увеличивая его возбуждение.

В ту же секунду, здравый смысл вылетел в окно, поскольку Наруто решил, что достоин одной ночи чистого эгоистичного удовольствия. Маловероятно, что Учиха захочет от него что-то еще после завершения этой ночи.

- Вот, - размышлял вслух брюнет, проводя руками вниз по соблазнительной загорелой груди, - Так, что дальше?

Пульс Наруто участился при воспоминаниях о том разговоре, и блондин почувствовал, что его сердце готово в любой момент выскочить из груди.

Ничего не говоря, Саске устремился вниз и вцепился в место, где бился пульс, его губы плавно скользили взад и вперед по этому месту. Его язык присоединился, и Узумаки откинул голову назад, давая Саске больше места для маневра.

- Теперь ты чувствуешь меня, Наруто? - промурлыкал брюнет рядом с горлом блондина.

Наруто бросил на Саске страстный взгляд:

- Заткнись и выполняй обещание».

Ухмылка появилась на бледных губах.

- Рад, что ты пришел в себя.

Саске наклонился и медленным движением стал губами спускаться вниз по груди Наруто, захватывая встречающиеся на пути затвердевшие соски. Загорелые руки взлетели и погрузились в волосы цвета полночи, перед тем как пробежаться спине брюнета, закрытой тканью. Решив, что ему надоело, что Саске все контролирует, Наруто пустил свои руки скользить по торсу брюнета, пока они не оказались между их телами, попутно расстегивая маленькие пуговицы, что скрывали от него фарфоровую кожу. Практически срывая рубашку, сексуально возбужденный блондин лихорадочно исследовал гладкую кожу, над туго натянутыми мускулами.

Саске ухмыльнулся вокруг соска, которым он наслаждался. Наруто так чутко реагировал на ласку, как он себе представлял.

Пока его рот был занят поцелуями, Саске руками провел по мускулистым бокам парня под ним, его пальцы достигли пуговицы на ткани, что скрывала от Учихи его цель.

- Я хочу тебя, - горячо прошептал Саске.

Наруто сглотнул и уставился вниз на черные, как эбеновое дерево, локоны, расметавшиеся по его груди. И снова, подавленные сомнения всплыли на поверхность. _Что он вытворяет?_

- Я хотел тебя с того самого дня. Хотел почувствовать твой член у себя во рту. Почувствовать, как ты дрожишь и стонешь подо мной, когда я проскальзываю в твою маленькую тугую дырочку. Скажи, что тоже меня хочешь, - шептал Саске. Его губы оставили вкусную бусинку соска и заскользили по загорелому животу, где его язык нырнул в углубление, обнаружив забавный маленький пупок.

Наруто застонал, и снова все сомнения стерлись, когда его охватила страсть. Это было всего на одну ночь…

- Да, - выдохнул блондин, пока Саске занимался любовью с его пупком.

Бледные руки рывком стащили его брюки, и пуговица расстегнулась, молния разъехалась сама по себе, когда Учиха снял мешающую одежду.

Загорелый пульсирующий член Наруто встретился со ртом Саске, и блондин зажмурил глаза от горячего влажного захвата вокруг его плоти. Ему снились про это сны, он фантазировал про это, мастурбировал с мыслями об этом. Но ничто не могло сравниться с ощущением этих губ, плотно обхватывающих его эрегированный орган, и высасывающих саму его душу из тела.

- Саске, - простонал он, сжимая под собой мягкий ковер.

Учиха подался назад, его губы скользнули по пурпурной головке, он улыбнулся необузданности реакций блондина:

- Скажи, что хочешь этого, _Наруто_.

Названный по имени парень оскалился в ответ на очевидный приказ, одна его половина пронзительно закричала, что хочет отстраниться и показать самодовольному Учихе, что он отнюдь не «подарок Господень». Но другая половина, более громкая, прохрипела, что если он хоть пальцем двинет в сторону двери, то будет жить в безбрачии до конца своих дней.

- _Саске_, - прошипел Наруто, когда другой парень начал языком дразнить его кончик, - пожалуйста.

- «Пожалуйста», что? - промурлыкал брюнет.

- Соси меня.

Саске ухмыльнулся и внезапно засунул головку члена в рот, проводя вокруг нее языком, проникая в щелку, и обсасывая ее как леденец. Тонкие бледные пальцы обхватили основание члена Наруто, в то время как Учиха опустил рот до самого основания, проталкивая Наруто так далеко, как только мог. Его горло сжалось вокруг члена, и Наруто сделал резкий вдох, его дыхание сбилось на короткие вдохи-выдохи.

- С-Сас - я сейчас… Саске, _умоляю_, - бессвязно простонал Наруто.

Учиха отстранился и скользнул по загорелому телу так, что двое парней оказались нос к носу.

- Пока нет, добе. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, когда я буду в тебе по самые шары.

Наруто прикусил губу от воображаемой картины, а Саске потянулся через голову блондина, выхватывая тюбик смазки словно ниоткуда.

- Ч-часто этим занимаешься? - спросил Наруто, смотря как брюнет снимает брюки, зажав тюбик в зубах.

Сбросив одежду и став таким же обнаженным, как и блондин, Саске лег на Наруто и соблазнительно улыбнулся:

- Очень редко. Уже не занимался этим слишком давно.

Пальцы, покрытые прохладным гелем, стали кружить вокруг тугого входа Наруто, а Саске занялся тем, что стал прикусывать и лизать шею блондина, пока его пальцы подготавливали и растягивали отверстие Узумаки.

- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Наруто, - хрипло промурлыкал брюнет в шею Наруто.

- Умоляю, - задыхался блондин, - не останавливайся.

- Скажи мне, Наруто, - прорычал голос, припечатывая приказ грубым укусом, который тут же был смягчен медленным облизыванием.

- Я хочу тебя, - задыхаясь, заныл Наруто.

Член брюнета затрепетал от невинно-соблазнительного признания блондина, Саске схватил узкие бедра и сделал медленный толчок вперед и внутрь. Наруто почувствовал плотный член возле своего отверстия, а потом внутри него. Давление было почти нестерпимо восхитительным, пока Саске дюйм за дюймом проталкивался внутрь меньшего парня, останавливаясь, чтобы дать Наруто возможность привыкнуть к ощущениям.

Задыхаясь от усилия не двигаться, Учиха захватил губы Наруто во влажный поцелуй, а его руки путешествовали по небольшому телу под ним.

- Са-са – двигайся, - подгонял его Узумаки, толкая свои бедра вверх и вперед, к телу Учихи.

Довольный тем, что его юный любовник готов, Саске толкнулся вперед и ощутил, как Наруто сжался вокруг него. Та толика контроля, что была у Учихи, испарилась, и он стал двигаться вперед и назад, намереваясь достичь седьмого неба. Под ним, Наруто попеременно то обкусывал свои губы, чтобы приглушить стоны, то ерзал вокруг, когда Саске выскальзывал слишком далеко.

- Такой… узкий, - пробормотал Саске в по-детски светлые золотистые волосы.

- Еще, - вздохнул блондин, прижимаясь так, чтобы его забытый член терся о выступающие мышцы брюшного пресса.

Учиха потянулся к горячему и пульсирующему стержню, массируя его в такт со своими толчками, которые неуклонно становились более быстрыми и менее ритмичными, в то время как нестерпимая страсть между ними взорвалась до огненного инферно.

- Господи, Саске, - стонал Наруто, встречая каждый толчок своим.

Учиха застонал, когда последний толчок привел его к пику, наполняя его любовника соком. Поддерживая медленный ритм толчков так долго, как только мог, Саске ускорил движения рукой, сжимая эрекцию Наруто, до тех пор, пока блондин не вскричал, и струи спермы не покрыли их потные и скользкие тела.

Руки Саске дрожали, когда он попытался удержать свой вес, чтобы не смять лежащего под ним парня. Находясь глубоко в пост-коитальном наслаждении, Наруто не заметил, как Учиха выскользнул из него и исчез, появляясь вновь с полотенцем, которым вытер устроенный ими беспорядок. С тихим, протестующим стоном, Наруто позволил поднять себя с, теперь влажного, ковра и плюхнуть на кровать, под наброшенное на его охлаждающееся тело, одело. Трепещущие веки над сапфировыми глазами замерли, когда Наруто провалился в глубокий сон, не осознавая ни прижимающееся к нему стройное тело, ни удовлетворенную и расчетливую ухмылку, что поселилась на губах Учихи.

-Конец части 2/3-


	3. Chapter 3

Название: **Talk Dirty to Me – RUSSIAN VERSION**  
Автор (Переводчик): **Ashi-Eiketsu****,** (7troublesome)  
*Бета: **Mlorry**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.  
Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)  
Жанр: романс/юмор  
Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

Разрешение на перевод: **официально ****получено ****у ****автора**

**(officially received from the respected author – Ashi-Eiketsu – thank you dear!)**

**Ссылка на оригинал: ****http****:/****www****.****fanfiction****.****net****/****s****/4560338/1/****Talk****_****Dirty****_****to****_****Me**

Дисклеймер автора: У Саске.  
Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.

Предупреждение автора: **непристойности, которые, естественно, лучше с парнями **

**Саммари**: компьютер никак не хочет включаться… Где тех.поддержка, черт возьми? Как, надо еще и платить за звонок? Однако, это был чертовски приятный звонок… Зато последствия…

**Говори со мной грубо 3/3**

Часть 3

Наруто проснулся в мягкой, теплой постели, чувствуя себя более расслабленным чем, когда-либо. Он слегка зевнул, потянул свой болезненный тыл, а потом снова устроился на удобных простынях, обернутых вокруг него. Сапфировые глаза плотно закрылись, и тихий, довольный вздох слетел с его губ.

Потом, как разрушительное цунами, понимание окатило Наруто, и он вскочил, делая судорожный вздох от недоверия.

Он был в особняке Учиха.

Он был в постели Учихи.

Только что он переспал с Учиха Саске!

Темнота начала проступать на периферии зрения Наруто, пока он с силой старался продышаться сквозь свою панику.

Какого черта он натворил?

Наруто и вправду занимался сексом с сыном университетского президента? С тем самым, кого считали юным гением? С тем самым, кто отличался от круга знакомых Наруто, как подростковый бал от бала у мэра города?

Ему надо было убираться из этого дома. Узумаки просто исключат за то, что его оттрахал вундеркинд Учиха!

Наруто отбросил одеяло и выпрыгнул из постели, шипя от боли, его мышцы протестовали против резких движений. Взглянув в окно, он увидел, что луна все еще ярко сияла в темном ночном небе, поэтому Узумаки решил, что не мог проспать долго.

Оглядывая комнату в поисках одежды, Наруто обнаружил ее аккуратно сложенной на прикроватном столике. Он схватил ее, стремительно надел, игнорируя недостающие пуговицы на рубашке, и быстро скользнул в туфли. Нервно приглаживая свои непослушные золотистые локоны, Наруто, крадучись, выбрался из комнаты, по лестнице вниз. Его глаза и уши настороженно следили за любым звуком или движением. Он услышал музыку и смех, доносящиеся из бального зала, и понял, что вечеринка все еще в самом разгаре. Наруто увидел, что фойе внизу лестницы пусто, поэтому сорвался на бег по направлению к входной двери. Он открыл ее и помчался по ступенькам к мужчине-лакею в темном костюме.

- Имя? – просил слуга.

- У-узумаки Наруто, - запыхавшись от своей короткой пробежки и тяжело дыша, произнес блондин.

Странным взглядом мужчина оглядел студента, и слегка кашлянул.

- Мне жаль, сэр, но у меня строгий приказ не отдавать вам вашу машину, - извиняющимся тоном произнес он.

Наруто мигнул пару раз, перед тем как его взгляд потемнел от гнева:

- Кто, черт возьми, отдал такой приказ?

- Хозяин Учиха, - ответил слуга, делая шаг назад от взбешенного парня.

- Учиха Саске? - прошипел он.

После кивка слуги, Наруто помчался назад по лестнице, его ярость вытеснила все мысли о побеге.

Кем, черт возьми, он себя возомнил? Конечно, он был Саске чертов Учиха, но солнце не вставало и не садилось на его бледной заднице! У него не было права удерживать Наруто, и Узумаки собирался убедиться, чтобы Саске узнал об этом.

Вернувшись назад, в особняк, студент направился в бальный зал с тем, чтобы замереть при виде розововолосой девушки, что встала перед ним с аурой кастрации в ледяных зеленых глазах.

- Хе, Сакура, - судорожно сглотнул Наруто, делая шаг назад от дымящейся от злости подруги.

- Где, черт возьми, тебя носит? - прорычала она.

Наруто нервно заломил руки:

- Видишь ли, дело в том…

- Я тебя ищу вот уже несколько часов, - прорычала она, - Я хотела поехать домой два часа назад, а тебя нигде не было!

- Я…

- Мисс, - проворковал бархатный голос у Наруто из-за спины, голос, очень хорошо знакомый блондину. – Вы вполне можете взять машину мистера Узумаки, но сам он останется здесь. У нас имеется незавершенное дело. - Учиха протянул кольцо с ключами, отмеченными оранжевым маркером.

Оскал Сакуры волшебным образом трансформировался в блаженную улыбку:

- Спасибо, мистер Учиха и благодарю вас за приглашение в ваш очаровательный дом и на вашу великолепную вечеринку.

- Пожалуйста, - произнес шелковистый голос.

Сакура проскользнула мимо блондина, держа ключи в руке, и Наруто попытался повернуться вокруг и урезонить свою подругу, но был остановлен твердой рукой на своей шее.

- Куда это ты собрался, добе? - промурлыкал Саске, делая шаг вперед, чтобы его лицо зарылось в затылок Узумаки.

- Домой, - прорычал Наруто, его разум пронзительно кричал, приказывая ему бороться, но его тело безвольно размякло в объятиях брюнета. – Ты не можешь держать меня здесь.

- Мы даже не начинали заканчивать, добе, - проурчал Саске, прикусывая шею блондина, - а твоя машина только что уехала.

Наруто сердито посмотрел, даже если Саске не мог это увидеть:

- Это похищение, знаешь ли, удерживать кого-то против его воли.

Учиха продолжал беззаботно лизать, посасывать и покусывать кожу, к которой у него имелся доступ:

- Никогда не слышал про Стокгольмский синдром?

- Пусти меня, - запротестовал Наруто.

Блондина отпустили и повернули вокруг, лицом к лицу с брюнетом, который ухмылялся золотоволосому парню в своих объятиях.

- Моему персоналу приказано не отпускать тебя. Мне надо завершить пару дел, и я приду за тобой. Рекомендую тебе вернуться в комнату, пока никто тебя не увидел. Радуйся, что Сакура не обратила внимания.

Наруто взглянул вниз и увидел, что его пиджак расстегнут, и из-под него виднеется измятая рубашка с недостающими пуговицами. Она была расстегнута на горле и приоткрывала несколько засосов, оставленных Учихой. Краснея от своего растрепанного вида, Наруто резко развернулся на пятках и зашагал вверх по лестнице, полностью ощущая на себе обсидиановый взгляд, прикованный к его заднице.

- Заносчивая властная сволочь, - прорычал Наруто, шагая взад и вперед, как пойманный в клетку лис, - думает, что сможет удержать меня здесь. Я не его собственность. Я никому не принадлежу.

Ускоряя шаги, Узумаки становился все более беспокойным с каждым движением, его взгляд упал на окно. Старые телевизионные шоу, в которых захваченные в плен герои убегали через окна, пронеслись у парня в голове.

Был ли он настолько в отчаянии?

Сладострастное выражение лица Саске пронеслось в его воображении, образ его тюремщика капля за каплей наполнял его чувством страсти и отчаяния. Наруто уже использовали и выбрасывали раньше, и будь он проклят, если позволит этому случиться еще раз.

Блондин подошел к окну и посмотрел вниз на землю этажом ниже. Отсюда она казалась так далеко внизу…

Наруто открыл замок и распахнул раму. Высунулся из окна, чтобы оценить расстояние до земли. Затем он повернулся и сдернул простыни с постели, связал их вместе и выбросил один конец на улицу. Другой конец был завязан им вокруг ближайшей к окну стойки кровати, а затем он перегнулся через подоконник, чтобы увидеть, насколько простыни свисают вниз. С этого угла зрения все казалось в порядке. Поэтому Наруто подошел к окну и начал свое путешествие вниз, к земле.

-Конец сцены-

Саске делал обход бального зала, благодаря каждого из гостей за приход и присутствие на вечеринке, как и было положено в его семье. Но пока его тело совершало обход, его разум находился наверху, рядом с соблазнительным блондином, и он никак не мог дождаться, чтобы завладеть им снова. И снова. И снова.

Занятый бессмысленным разговором о телесных наказаниях с деканом Орочимару, Саске восхвалял все святые и не святые сущности, когда к нему подошел один из нанятых охранников.

- Простите, сэр, думаю, вам стоит кое-что увидеть, - сказал мужчина.

Саске кивнул и извинился, отправившись вслед за охранником к переднему окну, где тонкая белая простыня невинно болталась в нескольких футах над землей.

- Я не уверен, что это. Мне послать кого-нибудь проверить?

- Нет, - ответил Саске с весельем в голосе. – Я об этом позабочусь.

Он отпустил охранника и наблюдал с небольшой ухмылкой на лице, как простыня начала покачиваться по мере того, как его добе продвигался вниз. Неужели его маленький лисенок и вправду думал, что ему удастся так легко сбежать?

Саске глотнул шампанского, глядя, как Наруто появляется в его поле зрения, и ухмыльнулся. Парень спускался вниз, руки крепко сжаты вокруг простыни, чтобы не упасть, язык высунут от сосредоточенности. В конечном счете, только Узумаки Наруто мог вылезать из окна чертовски забавным образом. Одетый в свою растрепанную одежду, блондин напомнил Учихе заключенного, пытающегося сбежать от своего влюбчивого тюремщика. Саске ухмыльнулся, представляя себе своего золотистоволосого малыша-лиса, привязанного наручниками к кровати, готового к расплате. Это придавало совершенно новое значение фразе «телесное наказание».

Саске продолжил наблюдать, как Узумаки достиг конца веревки и посмотрел вниз, на оставшиеся пару футов между ним и землей. Маленькая недовольная гримаса появилась на его лице, пока он оценивал имеющиеся возможности. Он мог подняться назад в комнату, куда Учиха наверняка вернется за ним, или он мог спрыгнуть и надеяться, что ничего себе не сломает. Саске хотелось, чтобы Наруто поднял свою маленькую сексуальную попку наверх по простыне, но какой-то части его было любопытно, как далеко зайдет блондин, чтобы сбежать. Совершенно неожиданно оказалось, что Наруто ослабил захват простыни и, пролетев последние несколько футов, упал на заднюю часть в кусты перед окном, за которым стоял наблюдающий за ним Саске.

Саске ухмыльнулся, когда Узумаки закусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука, и схватился рукой за свою, вероятно, ноющую попку. Завороженный, он смотрел, как загорелая рука трет по округлой плоти, в которую Саске проскальзывал всего пару часов назад. Когда Наруто осторожно встал и отряхнул всю грязь, что прилипла к его черным брюкам, Учиха почувствовал, как тупая горячая боль в паху появляется снова. Узумаки стартанул вокруг задней части особняка, по направлению к деревьям и воротам, что стояли за ними. Саскепоставил свое шампанское и двинулся к входной двери.

Наруто мог убегать, но Саске был всегда за хорошую погоню.

- Хозяин Учиха, сэр!

Саске едва посмотрел на слугу, пока двигался вниз по лестнице и по направлению к Наруто.

- Я могу что-нибудь сделать для вас, сэр? - просил мужчина, глядя, как брюнет пересекает лужайку и крадется к фасаду особняка.

- Нет, - ответил Учиха, поворачивая и исчезая из виду молодого слуги.

Слуга нахмурился. Сначала блондин падает с неба, потом его наниматель ведет себя как ищейка, взявшая лисий след. Что дальше? Люди в тогах?

- Да осветит вас всех юность своим сиянием!

Глаза слуги расшились, когда худой парень, подстриженный под горшок, с толстыми бровями вылетел с лестницы мимо него, завернутый в одну из красных портьер, что висели в фойе Учиховского особняка.

- Проклятье! Кто дал ему алкоголь! - закричала светловолосая девушка, преследующая катящегося в портьере парня.

Слуга потер глаза, ему нужна была новая работа.

-Конец сцены-

Невидимый и неслышимый, Наруто пробрался вокруг гигантского особняка и пересек двор. Он сделал рывок в сторону тенистого убежища деревьев впереди него и почувствовал себя в безопасности, спрятавшись в темноте. Узумаки замедлил бег до ходьбы и извилистой линией пошел между деревьями, зная, что ему предстоит карабкаться через ворота. Наруто делал все возможное, чтобы не думать о парне, которого он оставлял, парне, которого все еще желало его тело, но разум знал, что он был недостижим. Одной ночи, что они провели вместе, должно было хватить, пока Наруто не найдет кого-нибудь другого, кто помог бы ему забыть Учиху и все надежды на взаимные чувства.

Его мысли остановились, когда железные ворота возникли в его поле зрения, и он воскликнул от радости. Его свобода была настолько близко, что он ощущать ее вкус. Нарутосхватился за прутья и начал взбираться по воротам, как вдруг почувствовал, что его брючина за что-то зацепилась. Он повернулся, чтобы освободить ее, и замер, уперевшись в горящий взгляд черных глаз.

- Зачем ты все так усложняешь, добе?

Наруто разинул рот, глядя вниз на невозмутимого парня, что хмурился и смотрел на него с досадой.

- Назови мне причину, по которой ты так сильно пытаешься от меня сбежать? - просил Саске. – Разве я тебя чем-то обидел?

Зная, что Учиха не даст ему спрыгнуть с забора, Наруто покачал ногой, чтобы освободиться от захвата и, спрыгнув вниз, встал перед бесившим его парнем.

- Ты пытаешься удержать меня в твоем доме насильно! Думаю, это несколько меня расстраивает! - вскричал Узумаки, скрещивая руки на груди.

Саске нахмурился:

- Я всего лишь не хотел, чтобы ты уходил.

- Послушай. Ты получил, что хотел. Мы потрахались, поэтому просто дай мне уйти, и мы никогда больше друг друга не увидим, - вздохнул Наруто, скрещивая руки на груди.

Лицо Учихи потемнело, и через полсекунды Наруто был прижат к ближайшему дереву, Саске удерживал его запястья над головой, прижимаясь к его бедрам своими. Выпирающая эрекция брюнета была прижата к эрекции Наруто, и это ощущение заставило Узумаки застонать.

- Думаешь, одного раза достаточно? - прорычал Саске, придвигаясь как можно ближе к блондину. – Сомневаюсь, что сотни раз будет достаточно. Я далеко не закончил с тобой, Узумаки Наруто. Я хочу тебя, а я всегда получаю, что хочу.

Наруто сердито посмотрел на него:

- Я тебе не шлюха какая-нибудь, чтобы звонить мне, когда тебе захочется потрахаться. На это у тебя есть руки.

- К чему мне руки, когда есть ты, и тебе ох как хочется, - хрипло сказал Саске, придвигая свой рот к соблазнительной полоске кожи, открывающейся через разорванную рубашку блондина.

- Мне не хочется, - пробормотал Наруто, даже не смотря на то, что повернул голову, чтобы дать Саске больше доступа.

- Хм, - ответил Учиха, отпуская руки блондина и стягивая разорванную рубашку, оставляя губами засосы на загорелой шее блондина.

- Лад…но, - задыхаясь, произнес Наруто. – Пос… последний раз.

Саске резко укусил томесто на коже Наруто, где плечо соединялось с шеей, и Узумаки ойкнул. Учиха слизал кровь, что выступила от укуса, и отодвинулся насладиться видом глубокого следа, что он оставил.

- Какого черта, теме?

- Давай договоримся, добе, - промурлыкал Саске, нагибаясь уделить соскам Наруто необходимое внимание. – До тех пор, пока у тебя на шее заметен этот след, ты будешь моим.

- Пошел ты, теме, шрам останется на всю жизнь!

- Именно, - проурчал Саске.

Наруто покраснел и отвернулся, но Учиха схватил его за подбородок и властно поцеловал. Вкус блондина отбросил Саске за грань самообладания. Он сорвал их одежду, затем прижал Наруто к дереву и схватил бедра Узумаки, поднимая их и заставляя его ноги обвиться вокруг своей талии. Пульсирующие эрекции обоих сражались между их скользких тел, и Саске вжал Наруто в дерево, в отчаянной попытке ощутить своего лисенка как можно больше. Брюнет придвинулся ближе, раздвигая ноги Наруто пошире, и входя в него без промедленья.

Узумаки зашипел от боли, что выстрелила вдоль его позвоночника от проникновения, но его мысли на ней не задержались, когда тело Учихи соприкоснулось с его телом, заставляя член блондина потереться о гладкую бледную кожу. Саске не двигался, ему хватило здравого смысла, чтобы понять, что он может сделать больно своему маленькому любовнику. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы помочь Наруто расслабиться, несмотря на то, что его болезненная эрекция требовала от него движения.

- Н-на… можно я?

Полу прикрытые голубые глаза посмотрели на Саске, изо всех сил пытающегося стоять, и кивнули, прижимая нежный поцелуй к твердой челюсти другого парня. Учиха застонал и начал проталкивать свой член глубоко вперед-назад внутри своего добе, наслаждаясь каждым толчком, сжатием, дрожью и лаской.

Это было быстро, сильно и жарко.

Это было ни чем иным, как нежной страстью между ними, когда Наруто покачивался от каждого погружения Учихи. Его боль немедленно переросла в эротическое удовольствие от ощущения полного наполнения другим парнем. Он опирался на дерево, к которому прижал его любовник, чтобы отвечать на толчки и увеличить фрикции и жар между ними.

- О… господи Сас… так хорошо, - бессвязно бормотал Наруто, когда Саске сильнее сжал бедра загорелого парня и приподнял двигающееся тело, меняя угол и проникая в Наруто еще глубже.

Будучи не в состоянии остановить свой быстро приближающийся пик, Саске зарылся лицом в плечо Узумаки и укусил поверх следа, пока его тело содрогалось от силы его оргазма.

Задыхающийся Наруто тяжело дышал в его объятиях, его эрекция стоялатвердая между их тел.

Саске вдохнул мускусный запах Наруто, когда блондин заерзал на нем. Учиха вышел и отпустил ноги парня. Узумаки, думая, что про него забыли, начал протестовать, однако, моментально замер, когда Саскеопустился на колени.

Учиха сжал бедра Наруто, чтобы удержать его стоящим возле дерева, а затем заглотил толстый член, что гордо выглядывал из полоски курчавых золотистых волос.

Сдавленный крик сорвался с губ блондина, когда он погрузил одну руку в черные, как эбонит, волосы под ним, а другой прикрыл рот, чтобы сделать свои стоны и всхлипы как можно тише. Учиха сильно сосал, единственно желая ощутить вкус блондина и удостовериться, что его семя такое же сладкое, как и он весь.

- Саске, - простонал Наруто, когда Учиха всосал его целиком до основания и сжал горло вокруг его ноющего члена.

Саске ухмыльнулся вокруг органа в своем рту и подвинул руку, чтобы взять в ладонь твердое свисающее яичко. Он массировал мошонку, и Наруто резко вдохнул перед тем, как напрячься и расслабиться. Саске глотал сперму любовника струю за струей, довольный, что жидкость была достаточно вкусной. Наруто схватил темные пряди в кулак, его тело обмякло, прижатое к телу Учихи, его член потерял твердость и стал очень чувствительным.

- Саске, - вздохнул Наруто, когда парень поднялся и заключил его в свои объятия.

- Ты будешь еще пытаться сбежать от меня, добе? - хмыкнул Саске, слегка прикусывая ухо блондина.

- Если это будет моим наказанием, то могу поспорить на твою сладкую задницу, что буду, - лисенок улыбнулся до ушей, чувствуя себя на седьмом небе.

-Конец части 3/3-

-Конец истории-


End file.
